Various packages formed of corrugated paper are known. However, such packages of prior art, especially one constructed of separate elements, namely, a partition element and a support element to accommodate the partition element, are not easy to produce. So it is desired that such packages be produced easily. Also, there is known packings of Styrofoam supporting the ends of a product, such as a cartridge for a copy machine, in a cardboard box. The packings act as a cushion to protect the product against damage if the product is given a shock in transportation or handling. Styrofoam, however, is derived from petroleum resources, which are limited. In addition, Styrofoam is relatively awkward when it is disposed as rubbish. So it is desired that such packings be produced from a different material free from the problem and drawback of Styrofoam.